Si no te hubieras ido
by rashter
Summary: Que sera del pobre manny al descubrir que la persona que mas quiere se ha mudado, MxF one shot disfrutenlo n n


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic del tigre, esta se me vino a la mente cuando estaba caminado hacia la escuela oyendo música, disfrútenla

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic del tigre, esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando estaba caminado hacia la escuela oyendo música, disfrútenla

El tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

Si no te hubieras ido

Una tarde nublada en ciudad milagro, un chico moreno de 14 años caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, el seguía pensando en aquella chica de cabello azul que lo hacia sentir muy bien, el la consideraba mas que una amiga, era su compañera de travesuras, de muchas alegrías, y de tristezas, lo compartía todo con ella, su nombre era Frida.

Pero para su desgracia Frida se había ido de la ciudad Milagro con su familia, cosa que hizo que Manny se sintiera muy mal ya que ella ni siquiera le aviso que se iba, solo le dijo que quería estar sola

Flash Back

1 mes antes

Manny y Frida estaban sentados en una banca en el parque cerca de la casa de del moreno, ahí andaban planeando su siguiente travesura, pero la peliazul no se veía muy animada, cosa que noto su amigo.

-Hey Frida ¿que travesuras haremos hoy?- preguntaba manny mientras frotaba sus manos –talvez podamos arrojar piedras desde el techo de mi casa, o talvez podríamos tratar de llenar con pudín el auto del subdirector Chacal, otra vez, o talvez ¡conquistar el mundo!-esta ultima idea le gustaba mas al moreno, pero Frida no se veía muy convencida

-Lo siento pero no estoy de humor ahora manny- la peliazul solo miraba a la nada muy triste.

-¿Que te sucede Frida? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntaba el moreno preocupado por su amiga

-No es nada manny- entonces a la peliazul le empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos cosa que nota el moreno de inmediato

-¿Frida por que estas llorando?- mientras dice esto se acerca a la peliazul tratando de confórtala pero esta se levanta de golpe de la banca, acción que toma por sorpresa al moreno que por si ya estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Ya te lo dije no es nada!- después de decir esto la peliazul mira al moreno que estaba muy preocupada por ella –lo siento manny me tengo que ir, necesito estar sola- entonces la chica se aleja lo mas rápido que puede del moreno, dejándolo muy preocupado

-Frida…- fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno mientras veía como su amiga se iba perdiendo de vista

Al día siguiente Manny decide ir a investigar el por que del comportamiento de su amiga, pero al llegar a la casa de la peliazul, se encuentra que ya no había nadie en ahí ya que estaba abandonada, ni un alma a la redonda, pero el moreno encuentra un letrero en el césped que decía se vende esta casa, esto deja al moreno muy confundido y muy triste

-Frida por que me abandonaste- esto lo dijo cerrando sus puños y con unas lagrimas que le recorrían su rostro.

Fin del Flash Back

Manny llega por fin a su casa y su papá lo saluda, pero el moreno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, este solo se limita a subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación, cosa que deja a su papá muy preocupado, pero el ya sabia el por que del comportamiento de su hijo.

-pobre manny, espero que pronto vuelva Frida, como la necesita…- Rodolfo continuo con sus quehaceres

Manny prende la radio y se deja caer en su cama y empieza escuchar una canción de Marco Antonio Solís

Te extraño mas que nunca y no se que hacer

Despierto y de recuerdo mal amanecer

Espera otro día por vivir sin ti

El espejo no miente me veo tan diferente

Me haces falta tu

Cuando manny oye esta estrofa le hace pensar en Frida y en la situación que le pasa actualmente

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual

El ritmo de la vida me parece mal

Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú

Si que era diferente cuando estabas tú

El moreno empieza a pensar en todas las aventuras que tuvo con Frida y de todos los problemas en que se metían cuando a ella se le ocurría un nuevo plan

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no se donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Esta estrofa le hace pensar en la relación que tenia con su amiga, y se da cuanta que lo que tenia era mas que una amistad, mas que compañerismo, no, era algo mas fuerte que los cada unía cada vez mas, al comenzar la siguiente estrofa decide cantarla

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no se donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Rodolfo escuchaba cantar a su hijo, le impresionaba lo alto que se oía su voz a pesar de que estaba cerrada la perta de su habitación, en eso tocan la perta principal y Rodolfo se dispone a ver quien tocaba, mientras se acerba a la puerta manny cantaba otra estrofa de la canción

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual

El ritmo de la vida me parece mal

Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú

Si que era diferente cuando estabas tú

Cuando Rodolfo abre la puerta le sorprende ver quien era, y se alegra de que por fin ella por fin había regresado, en eso manny cantaba las últimas estrofas de la canción

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no se donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Manny se levanta de su cama y se asoma a la ventana mientras canta la ultima estrofa de la canción esperan que donde estuviera Frida pudiera oírlo

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de de verte llegar

El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no se donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

-Frida como te extraño…- esto fue lo ultimo que pronuncio el moreno antes oír unos aplausos detrás de el, de inmediato manny se gira hacia la dirección de los aplausos y queda un sorprendido de ve quien era

-Eso fue hermoso manny- Frida solo veía al moreno con mucho cariño hasta que ya no aguanta mas y corre hacia donde esta el chico y se lanza a sus brazos

-¡Frida! ¿Pero como? ¿Donde estabas? ¿Yo pensé que…?- no pudo termina esta frase cuando la chica presiona sus labios contra los del moreno- cosa que toma a manny de sorpresa que se queda con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego se deja llevar por el tierno beso de la peliazul llevando sus mano a la cintura de su amiga y ella a su vez rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos para hacer del beso lo mas excitante que puedan

Unos minutos después y por la falta de aire se separan lo suficiente para poder hablar

-Frida donde estuviste todo este tiempo- el moreno preguntaba mientras la miraba los ojos

-Lo siento Manny pero el ultimo día que te vi quería decirte que nos íbamos a mudar a otra ciudad pero no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo, así que mejor decidí no decirte nada…- la voz de Frida empezaba a quebrarse y una lagrima le recorría su mejilla –lo siento mucho Manny no quería decirte adiós- entonces la peliazul comienza a llorar, entonces el moreno posa tiernamente su mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga y le seca las lagrimas.

-No te preocupes de ahora en adelante no dejare que nada nos separe otra vez, mi querida Frida- dicho esto Manny vuelve a besar a la peliazul de la forma mas cariñosa y apasionada que pudo, beso que corresponde su amiga con mucho gusto

Otros minutos después y por falta de aire se vuelven a separar lo suficiente pegando sus frentes.

-¿Y por cierto ahora donde estas viviendo Frida? – pregunta con curiosidad el moreno

-Ahora estoy viviendo a un lado de tu casa, de esa manera podré venir a visitarte diariamente, mi querido tigre je je-, esto hace muy feliz a Manny entonces se trasforma en el tigre y toma a Frida por la cintura salen por la ventana para buscar el mejor lugar para estar solos por el resto de la tarde.

Mientras tanto el cielo de la ciudad Milagro se iba despejando, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer, tan hermoso que se podía sentir el amor en el aire

Fin.

Que les parece, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, saludos a todos


End file.
